The Oni Who Stands in Line
is the tenth episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis Asumu continues to wander through town after being a witness to the shoplifting, not really sure of himself and what to do next.Hibiki and Ibuki team up to take down a very rare Makamou, Otoroshi. Plot The shoplifter threw Asumu against a fence and just as he was about to hit him, Ichirou Tachibana grabbed his arm. The thief tried to break free from the hold but was unable to until Ichirou let go and told him to go home and think of what he had done. As the thief ran away, Ichirou turned to Asumu and asked if he was okay. Hibiki and Kasumi were packing together their camp, as the former called Hinaka to inform her that they had exterminated the Ooari. He boasted that on could do anything when trained, even be beautiful. He started describing the events when Kasumi patted him annoyedly on the shoulder and said the packing was done. Ibuki and Akira was in the meanwhile riding on their bike trailing the mysterious Makamou. Suddenly a huge rock came sliding down the hill and unto the road, it continued at a high pace downward the rest of the mountain. Ibuki decided to follow it down the mountain while Akira notified Hinaka. Ichirou had returned to the store with Asumu where the boy told his story of the shoplifters. He tried to cheer Asumu up by telling him of how malice was in the heart of everyone and that the world was difficult. He told the boy that Hibiki would be back in the evening and that he was free to wait for him there. Hinaka came running and dragged Ichirou inside while telling him of the mysterious Makamou that Ibuki was after. She was unable to find it and was in a slight panick so her father decided to look as well. He tried to comfort her by saying that the Oni would not be beaten just because there was no information on the Makamou. They would contact support people in the area just in case. Ichirou went out to Asumu who told him that he was going home and thanked him for the food. Reluctantly, Asumu started his walk home. Kasumi and Hibiki was riding in their car when they received the news of the mysterious Makamou, and they requested Hibiki to join up with Ibuki. Kasumi asked if he was okay with it, but Hibiki said it would be fine as he was trained. Kasumi made an abrupt stop, backtracked, and took another road that lead to Ibuki. Akira was walking down the hill, using herself as bait when the Douji and Hime appeared. She threw her Disc Animals at them but they were easily deflected by the duo. They asked if she was an Oni and would have to kill her if that was the case. The Douji threw a branch at Akira which knocked her down. She said they would have to see who would get killed and was called spirited by the Hime. Akira continued by saying that she would not let murderers like them get away. The Douji charged at her but Ibuki fired his Ongekikan at it before it reached Akira. The Douji called it a bother and disappeared while the Hime said that their child would soon make everything suffer and disappeared as well. Hitomi, Katsunori and Kiko exited a cafe at the same time. Katsunori asked Hitomi if she liked the lasagna, but she was preoccupied in her own thoughts. She laughed it of and then said that she had something to do alone, so the three friends said goodbye. Asumu was on the way home and tried to bicycle as fast as he could to get rid of the anxiety. Elsewhere, in an abandoned building, the Hime said that it was just a little more time when the shell of the Makamou cracked and revealed a turtle like monster. Ibuki was carrying Akira up to their motorcycle while talking to Ichiro, who had identified it as an Otoroshi. He finally had remembered it after hearing of the boulder and its victims. It was a Makamou that only appeared once every one hundred years. Ibuki asked which fighting style to use but Ichiro did not know and had sent an inquiry to Yoshino. Hibiki would be coming soon so they should meet up in the meantime. Ibuki told Akira that he would be going alone for now as she was hurt. Asumu was in the meantime watching a soccer match from afar, but felt saddened when a small fight broke out amongst them so that he started crying. Ibuki reached the abandoned building and just as he was about to transform he was knocked aside by the Hime. Hibiki then arrived and performed a jumpkick on the monster duo that sent them flying into some debris. They both sent Disc Animals to distract them while they got their bearings and greeted each other. Before entering the buiding, Ibuki asked Kasumi to take care of Akira, who told them to leave it to her and left. Asumu was still sitting by the soccer field and the teams were now happy with each other. Hitomi was calling him on the phone and he decided to be brave and answer. Hibiki and Ibuki ran in to a large room where the Douji and Hime were waiting. They transformed and the battle ensued. They both broke the Douji and Hime's horns and finished them of with Hibiki's fire balls and Ibuki's bullets. The Ootoroshi started to smash through the building so the two Oni had to make a quick escape. They both commented on it's size when it suddenly reacted its legs and started to fly away. They took Ibuki's bike with Hibiki driving and Ibuki shooting the Makamou down. Ibuki shot on of its eyes and the Otoroshi crashed into the ground. As they approached it, Hibiki told Ibuki to jump of suddenly. The echo oni jumped of and Ibuki followed suit as the motorcycle crashed into some debris. Ibuki yelled at his comrade who apologised just as the Makamou approached them. Ibuki used his Ongekikan to explode the bullet in its eye while Hibiki jumped up on its back. He attached his Ongekikou and started drumming but was forced of by the Makamou. Ibuki shot its other eye and made it explode as well which made it fall over on its side. Hibiki then used his Goka Renbu form to drum the Otoroshi until it exploded. Ibuki immediately went to check on his motorcycle just as Kasumi arrived with Akira. Akira asked what had happened with Ibuki's bike who replied that it was Hibiki's doing. Kasumi was surprised that Hibiki had driven who defended himself that it was the stopping part that was hard and laughed it of. Asumu was still sitting by the soccer field and Hitomi came to sit by him. She asked what his injury was from but he said that it was nothing. They shared some snacks while Asumu apologised for nothing showing up to the movie. Hitomi said that she had actually fallen asleep as she had been shopping for clothes the day before, so he should come with her the next time to see it. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Guest cast * : * : * Gang Boy: Suit Actors * * * * Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, . *'Viewership': 6.2% **With a rating of 6.2%, this was the lowest rated episode of Hibiki, 1.9% below the series average. *Coincidentally, this episode airs during the 34th anniversary of the original Kamen Rider, which started airing on April 3, 1971. *This is the first time seeing Hibiki's 'Ongeki Da: Gōka Renbu '''technique DVD Releases ''Kamen Rider Hibiki ''Volume 3 feature episode 9-12: ''A Squirming Evil Heart, The Oni Who Stands in Line, Swallowing Wall, ''Revealed Secrets.''http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/hibiki.html References